Une année pour un destin
by Erelhya
Summary: En juin 1978, Severus vient de finir ses études et la cérémonie durant laquelle lui et certains Serpentards de sa promotion sont censés recevoir le Marque des Ténèbres va bientôt commencer. Mais avant que son destin ne s'accomplisse, il se plonge dans ses souvenirs et repense aux derniers événements marquants de sa vie qui l'ont conduit à l'endroit où il se trouve aujourd'hui.
1. Prologue

**25 Juin 1978**

Un homme est assis, seul, sur une petite chaise en bois, dans un couloir anormalement calme. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue et sa vie est sur le point de changer, à jamais. Non pas que les changements le dérangent, bien au contraire, mais il n'y est tout simplement pas encore habitué, et cette fois là il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Durant toute sa vie il avait toujours fais ce qu'on avait attendu de lui, et sa voie semblait déjà toute tracée : son enfance en tant que Sang mêlé à jongler entre le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers, son entrée à Poudlard, ses sept années d'étude et aujourd'hui, ça.

Il soupira longuement avant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit qui s'élevait de cet endroit, les trois hommes assis en face de lui paraissaient tout aussi anxieux qu'il pouvait l'être lui même. Personne ne parlait. Severus avait maintenant 18 ans, et il venait d'achever brillamment ses études de sorcellerie en obtenant des Optimales à toutes ses épreuves d'ASPICS, des notes qu'il avait également obtenues deux ans auparavant lors de ses BUSES. C'était l'un des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération, il le savait, et c'était probablement cela entre autre qui l'avait conduit à l'endroit où il était ce jour là.

Grâce à ses prouesses, non seulement dans les cours enseignés à Poudlard, mais également dans d'autres domaines comme la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, il avait attiré l'attention et il avait dépassé de loin cette condition de Sang Mêlé. Plus personne ne remettait en cause son niveau de magie, pas même ses camarades de Serpentard qu'il avait côtoyé pendant 7 ans et qui avaient depuis longtemps reconnu sa valeur en tant que sorcier, bien qu'il ne soit pas de Sang Pur.

Un autre sorcier qui avait surpassé sa condition de Sang Mêlé c'était Voldemort, il le savait. Comme Severus, le mage noir était né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu, et comme lui, plus personne ne remettait en cause sa puissance, surtout pas durant la période qu'ils vivaient en ce moment, où Voldemort s'imposait de plus en plus. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Voldemort, et il savait qu'il devait arrêter, ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de prétendre être comme lui, d'être au même niveau que lui.

Il soupira de nouveau et se pencha en avant pour mettre sa tête entre ses mains, tentant tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Il repensa alors à l'autre grand changement qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie, avant qu'il ne se retrouve à attendre dans cet endroit. Ce grand changement s'était passé il y a un an jour pour jour, et il avait bouleversé la dernière année du jeune homme à Poudlard. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette date. Voyant bien que personne n'allait venir le chercher tout de suite puisque les trois hommes assis en face de lui devaient passer avant lui, il se replongea dans les souvenirs marquants de cette dernière année, ceux des événements l'ayant conduit dans cet endroit.


	2. Rapprochements

**25 Juin 1977 **

Severus se promenait dans la forêt qui surplombait la colline, autour de la banlieue dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère. Son père était mort l'année précédente, d'une longue maladie qui l'avait affaiblie pendant plusieurs mois avant de finalement l'emporter l'hiver dernier. Maintenant, il vivait seul dans une immense maison avec sa mère, et heureusement qu'il avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller seul, car sa mère n'était presque jamais présente chez eux. Un peu plus loin, dans les allées voisines vivaient Lily Evans et toute sa famille. Lily et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, c'était même Severus qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière en la voyant accomplir une lévitation sans baguette un jour. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire au début, mais avait bien été obligée d'admettre la réalité une fois sa lettre pour Poudlard dans les mains.

Quelque part il enviait Lily et sa petite vie tranquille. Bien sûr il y avait cette peste de Pétunia mais dans l'ensemble, Lily était chanceuse. Elle vivait dans une banlieue agréable, avec des parents aimants qui ne l'avaient pas rejeté en apprenant sa différence. Bien au contraire, ils avaient été fiers d'apprendre que Lily était la première sorcière de leur famille et au fil des années, ils avaient montré beaucoup d'engouement et de curiosité pour le monde des sorciers.

Severus avait toujours été bien accueilli dans leur famille, ce qui était plutôt étonnant car il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et n'était pas particulièrement apprécié des parents des quelques personnes qu'il fréquentait, à part les parents de Lucius. Avant que Lily ne reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard, il s'était présenté comme le simple voisin ami de leur fille, mais une fois qu'ils furent au courant de la condition de Lily, il leur avait annoncé qu'il était également sorcier, qu'il pratiquait la magie depuis des années, sa mère étant elle-même une sorcière, et qu'il allait également suive sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mr. Et Mrs Evans avaient paru enchantés d'apprendre cela, pouvant compter au moins sur une personne du futur entourage sorcier de Lily qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Au fil des années, une véritable complicité était née entre les deux, et aujourd'hui, Severus la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il doutait cependant qu'il pourrait jouer le rôle du grand frère plus longtemps, car la menace de Voldemort ne cessait de grandir et que, de par leur entourage respectif, Lily et Severus semblaient être voués à des destins très éloignés.

En pensant à cela, Severus soupira, maintenant allongé dans l'herbe sur le flanc de la colline, près du lac. Il leva son bras gauche et le caressa légèrement au niveau de l'avant-bras, là où serait bientôt inscrite la Marque des Ténèbres, preuve de son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans un an, jour pour jour…

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à son avenir avant cet été, mais il semblait tout tracé. Il était à Serpentard, tous ses petits camarades ou du moins la majorité allait prendre le même chemin que lui. C'était un sorcier extrêmement doué, très rusé et il avait déjà des bases en Magie Noire. Il avait tout pour plaire à Voldemort et ce dernier commençait déjà à s'intéresser à lui. Des Mangemorts étaient venus pour voir sa mère quelques jours auparavant, le lendemain de son retour de Poudlard et elle lui avait bien fais comprendre que c'était la voie qu'il devait emprunter. Il avait été surpris de la voir si radicale dans son choix, car elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre rapprochement avec les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait d'ailleurs épousé un moldu, rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné des convictions du Mage Noir.

Mais depuis la mort de son père elle avait changé, et elle avait été intransigeante, il deviendrait Mangemort à sa sortie de Poudlard. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de le contraindre à quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était attiré par ce destin de Mangemort, par cette voie qui pourrait lui apporter encore plus de connaissance et plus de pouvoir. Voldemort et ses partisans avait des tords bien sûr, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était bien eux qui représentaient quelque part, l'idéal et le futur des sorciers. Severus ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ces amateurs, ces bons à rien arriver à Poudlard, sans aucun talent magique ni aucune puissance. Déjà 6 ans passés à l'école de sorcellerie, et il voyait depuis longtemps qu'il était au dessus de la majorité des élèves. L'école n'avait déjà plus rien à lui apporter, il avait même surpassé les trois quarts de ses enseignants mais il avait tout de même décidé de terminer ses études en se rendant à Poudlard une dernière fois.

Seulement il avait besoin de plus, plus de puissance pour s'épanouir véritablement comme sorcier, il le ressentait au fond de lui et cette puissance, il n'y avait que Voldemort qui pouvait la lui apporter. Sa décision était donc prise, il n'allait pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de sa mère de toute façon. Il ferait sa septième année à Poudlard, il obtiendrait ses ASPICS et deviendrait Mangemort. La seule ombre à ce tableau était Lily. Eux d'eux avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner l'année dernière, et il savait qu'avec sa décision prise, ils ne pourraient certainement plus continuer à se fréquenter. Son meilleur ami Mathias et les autres de la bande avaient également pris leur décision, et ils n'étaient pas aussi cléments que Severus concernant le sort qui devait être réservé aux nés-Moldus. Il n'avait pas le choix, tôt ou tard, il devrait renoncer à son amitié avec la Gryffondor.

Toujours allongé sur la colline, dans l'herbe fraichement coupée et avec un soleil qui commençait à descendre lentement à l'horizon, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit un cri au loin, qui provenait de la forêt.

-LILY !

_Lily ? _

Quelqu'un cria de nouveau le nom de son amie, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il se releva brusquement et commença à courir vers la forêt après avoir sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Le temps se fit beaucoup plus lourd, de gros nuages sombres venaient d'apparaître dans le ciel et il commençait à avoir très froid il y avait des Détraqueurs. Il suivit les cris jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière et là il la vit, allongée sur le sol, inerte, ses long cheveux rouges facilement reconnaissables. Il allait lancer un Patronus mais il se fit surprendre par un Détraqueur qui arriva dans son dos et il tomba à terre, le souffle coupé.

Un autre Détraqueur un peu plus loin s'approcha de Lily, elle était sur le point de recevoir son baiser quand un renard argenté apparut juste à côté d'elle, l'obligeant à s'éloigner. Severus remarqua alors une autre sorcière aux côtés de son amie, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus perçants. Il la reconnu tout de suite. Son Patronus disparut et deux Détraqueurs s'en prirent à elle. Elle sombra lentement dans l'inconscience en s'effondrant sur le sol alors que Severus, ayant reprit ses esprits, faisait fuir les créatures.

Après s'être débarrassé des Détraqueurs, il ramena les deux filles chez lui. Il installa Lily dans un canapé et l'autre jeune fille dans le canapé d'à côté. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air blessée, bien qu'elle soit encore inconsciente mais Lily était épuisée et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à elle malgré les incantations de Severus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle était toujours inconsciente mais elle avait repris des couleurs, il était un peu soulagé. L'autre fille se releva alors brusquement, la respiration saccadée et elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant que son regard ne se pose sur lui.

Il eut une impression étrange quand il se plongea dans ses yeux cette fois là. Ses yeux clairs pétillaient, un peu comme ceux du Professeur Dumbledore et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas cette douceur et cette joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle comme cela. Quelle joie y avait-il à vivre dans leur monde à une période pareille ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est ce que je suis ?

-Tu es dans ma maison, impasse du Tisseur, répondit-il froidement en s'approchant d'elle. Tiens prend ça.

Il lui tendit un verre qu'elle prit sans en boire le contenu.

-C'est une potion fortifiante. Ça va t'aider à reprendre des forces.

Elle hésita un instant, et le regarda dans les yeux un long moment avant de finalement boire la potion.

-Maudits Détraqueurs, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

-Ils attaquaient les né-Moldus bien sûr. Que feraient-ils dans un tel endroit sinon ? C'était totalement inconscient de vous balader seules à une heure pareille, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

-Arrête de t'en prendre à moi comme ça ! C'était une idée de Lily.

-Tu aurais dû l'en dissuader. S'ils attaquent les né-Moldus toi tu ne risques rien, mais Lily, elle, est en danger.

-Comment tu sais que je ne risque rien ?

-Je te connais tu es Amélia Cooper. Tu es née dans une grande famille de sorciers.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, surprise de voir qu'il savait qui elle était.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Amélia.

-Tu es dans le Club de Slug. Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois à ses dîners.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. J'oubliais que tu étais membre aussi.

-Oui et moi au moins je suis membre grâce à mes talents, tout comme Lily.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un alchimiste célèbre comme père pour entrer dans le club.

-Le Professeur Slughorn ne prend pas les élèves parentés à des gens célèbres dans son club sans qu'ils aient eux même des aptitudes et des talents !

-Si tu le dis…

-Et je te signale que j'ai eu des Optimales à toutes mes matières aux BUSES. Comme toi.

-Et bien si tu es tellement intelligente, tu n'aurais pas dû aller te balader comme cela avec Lily. Elle a été en danger par ta faute.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Et je lui ai sauvé la vie.

-Tu ne lui as rien sauvé du tout. Si je n'étais pas intervenu elle serait morte.

Chacun avait un regard noir et crachait son venin à l'autre. Ils se ressemblaient énormément.

-Severus s'il-te-plait, ne sois pas aussi méchant avec Lia !

Severus se tourna, c'était Lily qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

-Lily !

Il se précipita pour être à son chevet, et il caressa doucement son front. Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit, et lui sourit.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Pas trop mal, vu ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chance, lança Lily en lui souriant à nouveau. Tu as pris soin de moi encore une fois.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Amélia.

-J'ai vu ton Patronus Lia il était magnifique ! Si seulement j'arrivais à lancer ce sort aussi, on n'aurait peut être réussi à s'échapper. À cause de moi et de mon incompétence, on a failli mourir.

-Non Lily ne dit pas ça ! s'exclama Amélia. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher je t'assure. Severus a raison, j'aurais dû te dissuader de sortir quand tu m'as proposé d'aller dans la forêt.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas réussi. J'ai vraiment insisté pour qu'on y aille.

Lily essaya de se lever mais elle était encore affaiblie.

-Tu devrais rester allongée, lança doucement Severus.

-Mes parents, il vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas !

-D'accord alors prend ça.

Il lui tendit un verre qui contenait également une potion fortifiante et sans hésiter, elle la bu d'une traite.

-Tu vas te sentir mieux avec ça. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il l'aida à se relever et se tourna vers Amélia.

-Toi tu devrais rentrer chez toi aussi ! dit-il sèchement.

-En fait Severus, Amélia passe le début de l'été à la maison.

-Dans ce trou à rat ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

-C'est parce que ses parents sont très occupés en ce moment, et elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule chez elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vivre seul.

-Toi peut-être.

Il ne fit pas attention à la remarque d'Amélia et plaça sa robe de sorciers sur les épaules de Lily.

-Merci.

L'instant d'après, ils quittaient tous les trois la demeure des Rogue, pour se rendre chez les Evans, quelques rues plus loin.

**30 Juin 1977**

Après cela, Amélia et Lily prirent l'habitude de passer presque tous les jours chez Severus, principalement pour pouvoir se préparer convenablement pour leur dernière année à Poudlard, et surtout pour leurs ASPICS. Severus était très exigeant en ce qui concernait ses résultats, et il voulait absolument obtenir des Optimales à toutes ses matières. Amélia était également très brillante mais elle se mettait beaucoup trop de pression, à cause de ses parents et bien évidemment de l'exigence légendaire de sa maison, Serdaigle. Lily avait moins de cours qu'eux à préparer, mais même si elle était très douée en Métamorphose, elle avait encore de nombreux progrès à faire dans les autres matières mais elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Severus et d'Amélia.

Profitant de l'absence prolongée de la mère de Severus – partie en voyage pour ses recherches dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est – ils avaient toute la maison à disposition pour pouvoir pratiquer leur Magie et s'entraîner à la préparation des potions qui seraient au programme de leur septième année. Amélia était contente de ce revirement de situation, elle préférait de loin passer du temps chez Severus que chez Lily. Les parents de cette dernière étaient très gentils, mais sa sœur était vraiment trop envahissante et très désagréable. Seulement, le seul problème à passer ses vacances chez Severus, c'était Severus lui même.

Sa maison était extraordinaire, remplit d'objets magiques en tout genre, de livres plus passionnants les uns que les autres, mais la demeure était un peu austère, à l'image du propriétaire des lieux. Il avait clairement démontré son animosité envers Amélia le soir de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, et son jugement sur elle ne semblait pas être sur le point d'évoluer. Il faisait cependant des efforts, le strict minimum, car Lily le lui avait demandé et qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Ce 30 Juin, en début d'après-midi, les deux filles étaient confortablement installées sur le tapis du petit salon, plongées dans leur manuel de Sortilèges alors que Severus était allé à la cuisine pour récupérer des rafraichissements. Un petit bruit sec se fit entendre à la fenêtre, et en relevant la tête elles virent un hibou grand duc qui trônait fièrement près de la vitre, une lettre à la main. Lily se leva et alla lui ouvrir, surprise de voir que le courrier lui était adressé.

-C'est une lettre de Poudlard. Bizarre qu'il n'y ait que la mienne.

-Ca ne doit pas être pour les fournitures, c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt. Vas y ouvre là !

Lily s'exécuta et après avoir lu pendant quelques secondes, elle cria et se mit à sauter partout, folle de joie. En l'entendant crier ainsi, Severus était rapidement revenu dans la pièce alors qu'Amélia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends à crier comme ça Lily ? demanda Severus en posant un plateau avec trois verres et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui en faisant un pas en arrière à cause de son poids et de la surprise.

-Je suis prise ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a choisie ! Je suis Préfète-en-chef !

-C'est génial ! C'est ce dont tu avais rêvé depuis ta cinquième année.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant qu'elle ne se détache de son étreinte pour se tourner vers Amélia, maintenant elle était un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée Lia, je sais que toi aussi tu voulais la place. Je n'aurais pas dû montrer autant d'enthousiasme devant toi.

Amélia, tout comme Severus, était Préfète de sa maison et effectivement, elle s'était présentée à ce poste également mais elle ne semblait pas en vouloir à son amie. Au contraire, elle lui fit un grand sourire et prit Lily à son tour dans ses bras.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être aussi enthousiaste. Même devant moi. J'aurais réagi pareil à ta place, et j'espère que tu n'aurais pas été fâchée contre moi si je l'avais fais.

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Je suis contente que tu ais eu la place, tu le mérites vraiment. Tu t'es bien plus impliquée dans ton poste de Préfète que moi ces deux dernières années !

Soulagée, Lily la serra un peu plus contre elle.

-Merci Lia ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir.

-Bon et bien, on devrait fêter ça je pense.

Severus leur tendit un verre à chacune, et ils trinquèrent au futur poste de Lily.

-Peut-être que tu seras Préfet-en-Chef avec moi Severus. Ce serait génial.

-Non je ne me suis pas présenté finalement.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Je préfère me focaliser sur les études.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es le meilleur chez les Serpentard, et l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école.

-Oui et il faut que je travaille dur si je veux le rester, lui dit-il en lui faisant un faible sourire tout en caressant sa joue.

Il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire régner l'ordre à Poudlard en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui impliquerait de devoir parfois venir en aide à des petits gamins prétentieux et totalement incompétents, principalement issus de familles de moldus, alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir Mangemort.

En début de soirée, une autre lettre arriva, pour Amélia cette fois, et pas pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et devint de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Alarmée par l'état de son amie, Lily s'approcha d'elle et attrapa une de ses mains.

-Lia qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est…C'est une lettre de mon père. La maison a été attaquée.

-Quoi ? Est ce que c'était…

-Oui.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils n'étaient pas là-bas. Tu sais ils se cachent depuis plusieurs mois parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus dire non à Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Oui je sais. Et qu'est ce que te dit ton père ?

-Que lui et ma mère ont quitter le pays précipitamment.

-Tes parents sont traqués par des Mangemorts ? demanda Severus.

Amélia leva la tête vers lui, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole directement en lui posant une question. La première fois qu'il s'intéressait à elle, à sa vie.

-Oui. Comme tu le sais mon père est un très grand alchimiste réputé, ses talents en Potions sont très appréciés et très demandés.

-Je vois. Et Tu-Sais-Qui trouve cela très utile certainement.

-Oui.

-C'est tout ce qu'il te dit d'autre dans la lettre ? demanda Lily.

-Non. Il dit qu'ils ne savent pas quand ils pourront revenir, ils sont surveillés apparemment. Ils me demandent si je peux rester là où je suis pendant quelques semaines, peut-être même jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Oh, souffla Lily. Mais tu sais que dans quinze jours, je pars avec mes parents et ma sœur ?

-Oui je le sais Lily ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais répondre à mon père en lui disant que je reste quand même chez toi pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il revienne dans le pays en prenant le risque de se faire prendre.

-Mais…

-Et je trouverais un endroit sûr pour me cacher. Il faut juste que je trouve un endroit où les Mangemorts ne me trouveront pas. Mon père a peur que je me fasse kidnapper et qu'ils se servent de moi comme monnaie d'échange pour faire revenir mes parents. Les Mangemorts pourraient aussi entrer dans mon esprit pour obtenir des informations sur eux.

-C'est horrible ! s'exclama Lily.

Amélia n'ajouta rien, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, lança finalement Severus.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien, surprise pour la deuxième fois.

-Tu…Tu es sérieux ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Tu vois bien qu'il y a assez de place, tu ne dérangeras pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui proposait cela. Après tout, il allait devenir Mangemort lui même dans quelques mois. Cacher la fille de deux sorciers recherchés par les serviteurs actuels de Voldemort n'était pas la meilleure façon d'entrer dans leur organisation.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Lily. Il y a souvent des élèves de ta maison qui viennent te voir pendant les vacances, et il y en a pleins qui ont des Mangemorts dans leur famille.

-Le seul qui vient régulièrement c'est Mathias et il passe ses vacances hors du pays aussi. Les autres viennent seulement quand ils l'accompagnent alors je n'aurais pas de visite cet été.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle sa ravisa.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça ? demanda Amélia. On se connaît à peine.

-C'est vrai mais tu es une amie à Lily. C'est normal que je t'aide. Et si tu as peur de divulguer des informations aux Mangemorts si un jour tu te fais prendre, je peux t'apprendre l'Occlumencie.

-Quoi, tu es Occlumens ?!

-Très bon Occlumens et Legilimens oui.

-Mais pas assez pour l'enseigner à quelqu'un ! rétorqua Lily furieusement. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal en entrant dans son esprit.

-Pas du tout. J'ai fais d'énormes progrès depuis l'année dernière.

-C'est ce que tu dis…

-Je prends le risque !

-Lia…

-Comprends moi Lily je n'ai pas le choix. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mes parents à cause de moi je ne m'en remettrais pas. Severus je veux que tu m'apprennes l'Occlumencie !

-Entendu.

-Je vais prévenir papa tout de suite, sans lui donner ton nom ou ton adresse. Je vais juste lui dire que je suis en sécurité, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de revenir avant d'être sûr de ne plus être en danger.

Severus lui fit un faible sourire et hocha la tête. Amélia ne pleurait plus maintenant, elle souriait même. Par contre Lily, elle, semblait de très mauvaise humeur, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

**15 Juillet 1977**

-Concentre toi Amélia !

-Mais…J'essaye, lança la jeune fille à bout de souffle. Mais je n'en peux plus Severus. S'il te plait, faisons une pause.

Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, posant une main sur chaque accoudoir de la chaise où elle était assise, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Les Mangemorts ne s'arrêteront pas s'ils arrivent à t'attraper. Ils vont entrer dans ton esprit jusqu'à te vider de toute ton énergie.

-Je te dis que c'est trop dur ! Je ne peux pas supporter un tel rythme plus longtemps. Et tu me fais revivre des souvenirs douloureux de mon passé.

-C'est justement pour te motiver à fermer ton esprit ! Si je te fais voir des souvenirs heureux et agréables, tu vas te complaire dans cette contemplation, et tu vas apprécier mon intrusion dans ton esprit.

-Mais je…

-Allez on y retourne.

Sans la laisser terminer sa phrase, il brandit sa baguette au niveau du visage de la jeune femme mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Amélia en profitait pour reprendre son souffle.

-Lily on n'a pas encore fini !

-Peut-être mais moi je dois y aller. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher

-Oh.

Il ouvrit la porte du salon, Lily était prête à partir, son sac de voyage dans le vestibule.

-Déjà ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

-15h, répondit-elle en regardant derrière lui. Severus !

En voyant l'état d'épuisement d'Amélia, elle le poussa et s'approcha de son amie.

-Lia est ce que ça va ?

-Non. Je sens que je vais vomir.

-Severus tu avais promis d'y aller doucement.

-Je n'ai rien promis de tel ! Ça fait déjà deux semaines que l'on travaille, et elle n'a fait vraiment aucun progrès.

-Severus tu es vraiment une brute ! lança Amélia en se levant.

Elle tituba légèrement avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine pour aller se désaltérer.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour la supporter ! s'exclama Severus.

Lily rigola alors que son ami la prenait tendrement dans ses bras.

-Fais bien attention d'accord Lily ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je pars avec mes parents et ma sœur dans un endroit presque désert. Qu'est ce que tu veux qui m'arrive ?

-Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui font de la Magie Noire dans ce pays.

-Je doute qu'on se retrouve près d'eux dans le camping où on va Severus, lança Lily amusée.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais fais attention quand même d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement son dos.

-Je te le promets !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux puis elle se détacha de son étreinte et alla prendre Amélia dans ses bras maintenant qu'elle était revenue dans le salon.

-Amuse-toi bien Lily ! Et prends bien soin de toi.

-Merci. Toi aussi Lia.

Elle serra un peu plus Amélia contre elle et murmura rapidement à son oreille :

-Je t'ai laissé la clé de chez moi dans ton sac. Quand tu en auras marre de Severus, tu pourras aller te cacher là-bas.

Amélia rigola, légèrement déstabilisée cependant par la lueur dans les yeux de Lily mais cette dernière souriait alors elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus.

-Bonnes vacances à vous deux !

Elle sortit du salon, suivit par ses deux amis et prit son sac avec elle avant d'aller sur le perron, alors que la voiture de ses parents venait de se garer devant la maison. Ils la saluèrent une deuxième fois en lui faisant des signes de main jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au bout de la rue.

-Bon. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Amélia.

-Je te signale que tu n'as toujours pas fini ton entrainement !

-Quoi ? Mais Severus…

-On a dit trois heures par jour, sinon tu ne feras aucun progrès.

Elle soupira mais il n'y fit pas attention et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans grande motivation, elle se rassit sur la chaise mais alors que Severus pénétrait à nouveau son esprit, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient débuté son entraînement, elle eut la sensation qu'elle était capable de contrer cette intrusion. Elle sentait véritablement Severus dans son esprit, comme si sa présence était presque palpable et alors qu'il lui faisait revivre son huitième anniversaire, l'un des pires de sa vie, tout devint noir autour d'elle. L'instant d'après elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans le salon impasse du Tisseur, Severus toujours debout face à elle, titubant légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. J'ai…J'ai réussi ?

Reprenant son souffle, Severus abaissa sa baguette et lui fit un faible sourire.

-Oui tu as réussi à fermer ton esprit un instant. Je n'avais plus accès à ton souvenir.

Elle laissa échapper un cri, folle de joie, avant de se jeter sur lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Surpris, il garda cependant l'équilibre et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui.

L'étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Lily. Il avait toujours apprécié prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter ou la féliciter mais cette fois, avec Amélia, c'était différent. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup alors que ses mains pressaient un peu plus sa taille fine. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans son cou, et son parfum légèrement fruité arriver jusqu'à ses narines.

Lily ne portait pas souvent de parfum, ou alors il n'avait jamais remarqué. Mais de manière générale elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son apparence, presque jamais maquillée et les cheveux toujours attaché à la va vite. Amélia avait toujours ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés bien coiffés et un maquillage léger qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Et ce parfum…Il lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait envie d'elle, terriblement. Une attirance physique qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie pour personne et qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Il commença d'ailleurs à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon, une bosse au niveau de son bas ventre était apparut, tout contre Amélia. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir sentie.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné, alors qu'elle reculait sa tête pour lui faire face, toujours dans ses bras, collé à lui. Il ne savait pas qui avait fait le premier pas, mais la seconde d'après, ses lèvres étaient contre celles d'Amélia. Elle avait un gout exquis, bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu gouter jusque là et il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui si c'était possible tout en la dévorant presque dans un baiser alliant à la fois douceur et fermeté.

Ils restèrent comme cela longtemps, très longtemps mais l'un comme l'autre ne semblait plus avoir assez de raison pour garder la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que leur désir soit beaucoup trop fort et qu'ils ne puissent plus se contenter de simples caresses et de simples baisers, aussi sulfureux soient-ils. Severus agrippa Amélia et la souleva alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'entendit gémir longuement, et compris que cette nouvelle position permettait à la jeune fille d'avoir la bosse de son pantalon contre sa partie la plus intime et ça l'excitait. Elle aussi avait envie de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire toujours en l'embrassant et n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre, Amélia toujours dans ses bras, contre lui. Il connaissait la maison comme sa poche bien évidemment, et ils arrivèrent à destination sans qu'il ait eu besoin de décoller ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille.

Il l'amena jusqu'au lit et mit un genou dessus avant de la déposer délicatement. Pendant qu'il l'avait porté, elle avait déboutonné tous les boutons de sa chemise et il la retira d'un geste vif, faisant ensuite pareil avec ses chaussures et son pantalon pour se retrouver dans le lit avec elle, un simple caleçon noir sur lui d'où s'échappait l'extrémité de sa virilité. En voyant cela Amélia se mordit la lèvre en bougeant délicatement ses jambes, ressentant elle même un désir brûlant dans son bas ventre comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie auparavant. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle détaillait la musculature de ses bras et de son torse robuste, à la légère pilosité qui ressortait sur sa peau très blanche. À ce moment là il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir passé ces derniers mois à faire de l'exercice. Il y a encore un an il était tout maigrichon, sans aucun attrait physique.

À son tour elle ôta la petite robe d'été qu'elle portait pour ne rester qu'en sous vêtements, un soutient gorge et un shorty en dentelle couleur bleue nuit qui allait parfaitement avec son teint et mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse et ses fesses fermes. Elle était allongée sur le drap alors que Severus était à genou à côté mais il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en s'allongeant près d'elle alors qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser passionné.

Il passa sa main le long de ses jambes interminables à la douceur exquise avant de remonter jusqu'à ses fesses, sa taille puis sa poitrine et enfin sa nuque. Son corps le rendait fou, il voulait en connaître chaque parcelle, chaque recoin. Jamais il n'arriverait à se détacher d'un tel corps. D'un geste rapide mais assuré, il lui retira son soutien gorge et son shorty pour la laisser complètement nue avant lui.

Il la détailla un moment, toujours en la caressant mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de bestial dans ses yeux car quand son regard plongea dans celui d'Amélia, il y vit un peu d'inquiétude et d'appréhension et il s'en voulu aussitôt. Pour la rassurer il lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle attrapa son poignet et embrassa un à un chacun de ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux et la laissa faire avant de passer ensuite sa main derrière sa nuque et de se pencher pour gouter à nouveau ses lèvres, s'étant éloigné beaucoup trop longtemps selon lui.

Toujours en l'embrassant, il retira finalement son caleçon et se plaça au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle écartait les jambes pour l'accueillir. Aucune des deux ne parlaient, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils voulaient juste profiter de ce moment. La main droite de Severus descendit de sa nuque jusqu'à la poitrine d'Amélia et il l'entendit gémir sous sa caresse, ce qui acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps, il la désirait trop. Il avait envie d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle et quand il passa son autre main dans l'entre jambe d'Amélia – sa main droite caressant toujours sa poitrine – il sentit qu'elle en avait aussi envie, qu'elle en avait aussi besoin. Elle était prête.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle en prenant appui sur ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder au moment où ils s'uniraient. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux. Il ignorait combien de temps il tiendrait mais il savait qu'elle allait avoir mal et il se promit intérieurement d'être le plus doux possible et de se rattraper ensuite plus tard. Ne pouvant attendre davantage, il plongea en elle et la sentit se cambrer dans le lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement sans bouger à l'intérieur d'elle pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il commença ensuite un mouvement, calme mais profond avant d'aller ensuite beaucoup plus vite après qu'elle lui ait affirmé qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Lui même de plus en plus envahit par le plaisir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que la journée avait vraiment pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

**28 Aout 1977**

Cela faisait un mois un demi que Lily avait quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur, un mois et demi que Severus et Amélia avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, et durant tout ce temps, leur emploi du temps n'avait guère évolué. Les journées s'étaient plus ou moins enchainées de la même façon, la plus grosse partie étant utilisée pour l'entraînement à l'Occlumencie et à leur révision pour la rentrée. Presque chaque jour cependant, au moins une fois, ces journées studieuses étaient agrémentées de quelques moments beaucoup plus piquants et intéressants pour assouvir leur désir réciproque.

Ils s'y étaient donnés à cœur joie dans presque toute les salles de la maison – la seule à avoir été épargnée était certainement la chambre de Mrs. Prince – en explorant au fil des semaines le corps, les envies et les préférences de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient maintenant assez bien pour amener l'autre à l'extase la plus totale, mais continuaient malgré tout à se surprendre et à tester de nouvelles choses.

Severus avait eu raison, il n'avait reçu aucune visite de ses amis de Serpentard pendant l'été, alors ils avaient pu s'adonner à leur activité préférée sans prendre le risque d'être dérangés. Depuis deux semaines cependant, ils devaient prendre en compte la présence de la mère de Severus, qui était revenue de son voyage mais qui devait repartir déjà le lendemain, toujours pour affaire. La femme avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Amélia, ce que cette dernière avait grandement apprécié. Malgré le fait qu'elle et Severus ne parlaient pas de leur relation, de où est ce que tout cela allait les emmener, et même de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois à Poudlard, elle appréciait énormément sa compagnie et était heureuse de s'entendre avec le seul membre de la famille du jeune homme.

Ce jour là, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, après une longue journée qu'ils avaient passé à travailler sur leur manuel de Métamorphose et après avoir dîné avec Mrs. Prince, ils allèrent passer le reste de la soirée dans la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier avait également donné son ultime entraînement à l'Occlumencie puisqu'Amélia maîtrisait parfaitement la technique et pour le remercier, elle l'avait embrassé langoureusement alors qu'il venait de s'allonger dans le lit et elle était montée à califourchon sur lui pour lui faire l'amour.

Elle savait qu'il adorait l'avoir sur lui comme cela, et elle aimait beaucoup cela aussi car dans cette position, il pouvait la caressait et surtout elle pouvait voir tout le plaisir et l'extase sur le visage du jeune homme. Dans cette position, c'était également beaucoup moins bestial que quand Severus était au dessus d'elle ou même derrière elle, et même si elle appréciait énormément quand il la prenait avec sauvagerie, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir aussi à partager d'autres moments un peu plus tendres avec lui.

Elle accéléra le mouvement de son bassin alors que Severus agrippait ses hanches, les yeux fermés, gémissant de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la pure extase, ensemble. Elle se pencha ensuite délicatement pour l'embrasser et s'allongea à côté de lui avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, passant ses doigts fins et délicats sur le torse de Severus. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau, il n'y pouvait rien il adorait ses caresses.

-Tu sais que quand tu fais ça, ça me fait repartir aussitôt, souffla-t-il.

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il passait sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la caresser aussi.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à cela ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Absolument rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre je te rassure.

-J'espère bien ! Et puis, il faut en profiter, dans deux jours Lily sera là et on ne pourra plus…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il avait compris et il déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Oui. Mais même à Poudlard de toute façon ce sera compliqué, dit-il finalement.

-Oui je sais.

Elle n'ajouta rien, lui non plus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de penser à la rentrée, à la vie qui les attendait, chacun dans leur maison respective, noyés sous une tonne de travail. Non ils voulaient profiter de leurs derniers jours de vacances, ensembles. Amélia brisa cependant le silence en lui posant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Severus ?

-Mhmh, fut le seul son qu'il prononça pour lui montrait qu'il l'écoutait. Il avait les yeux fermés et elle savait qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

-Est ce que toi et Lily vous…vous avez déjà…

La question le sortit de son demi sommeil et il se tourna vers Amélia.

-Est ce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ?

-Couché ensemble. Ou même flirté…lança Amélia en rougissant un peu.

-Non jamais. On est ami c'est tout.

Elle avait envie de lui demander s'il en avait déjà eu envie, mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas parler davantage de Lily, Amélia n'insista pas et elle s'endormit alors qu'il la prenait doucement dans ses bras.

**29 Aout 1977**

Quand Lily arriva sur le perron en début de soirée, elle fut surprise de voir Mrs. Prince ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sonner ou de frapper. Elle avait un grand sac de voyage et de nombreux parchemins dans les mains et quand elle la vit, elle sourit.

-Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu n'arrivais que demain.

-Ma famille et moi sommes rentrés un peu plus tôt finalement, et je voulais faire une surprise à Severus.

Mrs. Prince écarquilla les yeux mais cela n'étonna pas Lily. Severus avait horreur des surprises.

-Très bien. Il est à l'étage avec votre amie Amélia.

-Amélia est encore ici ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Lily baissa les yeux. Les parents d'Amélia n'étaient donc pas venus la chercher et elle avait passé un mois et demi avec Severus.

-Je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille. Mais je t'en prie entre, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci Mrs. Prince.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'entrée pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans une voiture qui appartenait visiblement au Ministère de la Magie, Lily s'engouffra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle. Après avoir déposé un petit sac qu'elle avait avec elle et qui contenait certains de ses manuels pour l'année à venir, elle prit le chemin du premier étage. Mrs. Prince n'avait pas précisé dans quelle salle ils se trouvaient mais elle pensa tout de suite à l'ancien bureau de Mr. Rogue qui avait été réaménagé en bibliothèque et salle de lecture. C'était la salle la plus grande et ils ne risquaient pas de déranger la mère de Severus. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait au fond du couloir à gauche et elle en prit le chemin mais au bout de quelques pas, elle entendit des bruits s'élevaient d'une autre pièce qui se trouvait juste à côté.

La porte était ouverte et quand Lily passa devant, elle eut un haut le cœur et elle se plaqua la main sur sa bouche, sentant arriver des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler. C'était la chambre de Severus, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais été invitée, mais surtout celle dans laquelle se tenait Amélia. Pire encore, elle était dans le lit de Severus, totalement nue, à quatre pattes alors que Severus était derrière elle, tout aussi dévêtu et agrippé à ses hanches fortement. Ils étaient de profil alors ils ne pouvaient pas voir Lily, mais de toute façon ils avaient l'air bien trop occupés.

Les bruits qu'elle avait entendu étaient des râles incessants et leurs gémissements alors que la partie la plus intime de Severus entrait doucement mais profondément dans Amélia, avant de ressortir tout aussi délicatement alors que la jeune femme bougeait ses hanches en criant de temps à autre le nom de Severus.

Le nom de Severus. Le nom de l'homme que Lily aimait. Prise de tremblements, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage et fit un pas sur le côté pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le couloir. Ne sentant plus ses jambes, elle se laissa tomber par terre, contre le mur de la chambre alors qu'elle les entendait toujours. Elle plaqua un peu plus fort sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, le cœur meurtri par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Oui elle aimait Severus, depuis des années. Elle était même persuadée qu'elle l'avait aimé à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et elle avait tout de suite adoré sa compagnie sans penser ou sans savoir que c'était de l'amour. À cet âge là, l'amour n'avait pas vraiment la même signification que quand on était adulte ou presque. Mais au fil des années, ses sentiments pour Severus avaient grandit. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il avait toujours pris soin d'elle et secrètement elle avait pensé qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle.

Seulement le temps passait, et il ne tentait aucun rapprochement. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de le séduire, mais il n'avait jamais compris ses allusions et elle n'avait jamais voulu trop en dévoiler de peur d'être rejetée. Il pouvait être très froid parfois, même avec elle, et il était toujours un peu solitaire. Mais depuis près de deux ans, comme pour la plupart des jeunes de son âge, ses sentiments pour Severus avaient été rapidement rejoints par un désir hardant et une envie de s'unir physiquement. Des dizaines de fois elle avait désiré, imaginé, rêvé de Severus lui faisant l'amour comme il le faisait avec Amélia en ce moment. Alors pourquoi ?

Sa tristesse laissa place à de la colère et elle se releva avant de retourner près de l'ouverture de la porte. Les mouvements de Severus n'avaient plus rien de lent ou de doux, ils étaient rapides et vifs et Lily entendant le claquement causé par son corps qui s'abattait violemment sur celui d'Amélia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de plus en plus fort. Est ce qu'elle avait-mal ? Lily s'en fichait ! Elle espérait même que la jeune femme ait mal mais bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda le visage de Severus, il y avait une lueur folle dans ses yeux et il avait les dents serrées. De sa main droite il gifla le postérieur d'Amélia avant d'agripper sa hanche avec plus de fermeté tandis que de sa main gauche, il attrapa ses longs cheveux pour la faire se cambrer alors qu'il activait la cadence de ses mouvements.

C'était brutal, c'était bestial. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'union physique de deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils copulaient comme des animaux qui ne savent pas se contrôler. Ils assouvissaient seulement leurs pulsions sexuelles. C'était Lily que Severus aimait, elle en était persuadée, elle le savait. Amélia avait juste réussi à le contrôler à cause de ses désirs d'homme et à le faire tomber dans ses filets. Mais c'était tout de même trop pour Lily. Elle avait toujours imaginé que sa première fois serait avec Severus, et que ce serait sa première fois à lui aussi. Qu'ils découvriraient ensemble le plaisir de la chair et qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître au fur et à mesure. Ce ne serait plus le cas désormais, et Lily détestait Amélia pour cela, persuadée que la jeune femme était la seule fautive.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Severus. C'était Amélia qui gémissait et qui criait le plus mais elle pouvait tout de même voir du plaisir et même de l'extase sur son visage. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle descendit le plus rapidement possible vers la cuisine – en essayant tout de même de ne pas faire de bruit – pour se servir un verre d'eau et essayait de se calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient descendu dans le salon, Lily avait fait mine d'être arrivé juste à cet instant. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas parlé de leur relation, pour les deux derniers jours de vacances ils avaient d'ailleurs fais semblant de se connaître à peine, sans savoir qu'elle les avait vu ensemble à son arrivée. Elle leur en voulait quelque part de les voir lui cacher une chose aussi importante mais elle savait que ça lui rendait service également. Ils faisaient clairement ça pour que leur amitié ne soit pas entachée mais ils ignoraient que c'était déjà trop tard.


End file.
